This disclosure generally relates to presenting content to a user of a digital magazine server, and more specifically to presenting content including advertisements to the user.
Digital distribution channels disseminate content including text, images, audio, links, videos, and interactive media (e.g., games, collaborative content), and a combination thereof. Although users of online systems can access more content than before, the broad selection available can overwhelm users. Various conventional techniques focus primarily on helping a user discover a particular content item associated with a content provider, such as an advertiser. However, as the number content providers vying for a user's attention increases, the likelihood that a user discovers a particular content item decreases using conventional techniques.